


i give you my heart

by wackpainterkid (swanandapirate)



Series: Noliv Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanandapirate/pseuds/wackpainterkid
Summary: The prompt: "could you write about noliv painting each other's nails? 💚"





	i give you my heart

She likes soft hues.

A rosy blush, a peachy brown, maybe a burgundy if she’s truly feeling adventurous but she always plays it safe, never picks anything crazy.

He, on the other hand, adores bold colors.

The bolder, the better even. blues, blacks, whites, colors she’d never dare to touch in combinations she’d never dare to wear.

She doesn’t know if there’s a deeper meaning behind it, a psychoanalysis based on which nail polish colors you use—she’s sure there’s a Buzzfeed quiz about it—but that’s how it is.

How they are.

-/-

Liv got bored and now she’s painting her nails. Because that’s something you do when you’re bored. She picks out the rosy blush—like she said, predictable—and settles on the floor. Her toes get the honor of being painted first and she props one leg up and folds the other under her body, almost cross-legged but not completely. And she paints. First her left foot, from big to little. One stroke of pink after the other.

A knock sounds on the door before she can move onto her right.

Liv looks up and behind her, straining her neck in trying to see her bedroom door as it opens.

It reveals Noah.

“Hey,” he says, a bag on his shoulder and a soft smile on his face.

Her head turns again as she places the brush back into the bottle. She truly faces him this time by moving her entire body towards him.

“What are you doing here?” she questions, both puzzled by and content with his sudden appearance.

“Ralph let me in. I was in the neighborhood,” is his explanation.

Her eyebrows rise as she challenges his statement. He is never in her neighborhood. Not without the purpose of seeing her.

“Fine,” he concedes after a measly couple of seconds. “I missed you.”

Liv can’t help but snort and she rolls her eyes while shaking her head. It’s been two days since he’s seen her. And they’ve been texting constantly since.

And here he is in her room saying that he missed her.

She would be lying if she says she doesn’t like it.

“I hope I’m not disturbing.” There is a hint of apprehension in his voice as he gives her an out, the option for her to tell him to leave.

“Of course not,” she reassures. “You’re welcome to join me.” And her hand taps on the ground besides her, welcoming him to sit there. She turns back to the bottle of pink and opens it again.

He doesn’t immediately. Noah first stands behind her—he hovers over her even—casting a shadow over the spot she’s sitting and making her look up again. Then he smiles at her. And it’s her favorite, the one where his eyes gleam. The one that never fails to make her smile as well. He bows down and kisses her forehead upside down. Her eyes close and her lips curl even further in reaction.

He moves away and Liv’s focus goes back to her feet. His bag gets thrown into a chair and he settles on the floor next to her. For some time, he just watches her paint every nail on her foot and when she finishes those and is about to move onto her fingers, Noah speaks.

“Feel like swapping?”

Curiously, she looks at him.

“Swapping what?”

“Colors,” he says, eyeing the nail polish bottle she is holding. “You pick one of my colors, I pick one of yours.”

“And you brought your nail polish along for no reason?”

“Of course I did,” he says like she should’ve thought that all along. “I’m Noah.”

To be honest, it shouldn’t even have surprised her. He is indeed Noah.

He gets back up and walks to his satchel. After some rummaging around, he removes not one but two bottles of nail polish.

“So? What do you say?” He wiggles the bottles—one dark blue, one white—with a lifted eyebrow.

Maybe there is no harm in being bold for once.

“Sure.” Liv shrugs. “But only on one condition: you paint them.”

He approaches her again and gets back down to her level.

“Will you paint mine in return?”

And only now, Liv notices that his own nails were void of any color, which, in itself, seems very unlike Noah.

She extends her hand to his, waiting for him to grab it.

“Deal,” she says once he does and shakes it.

It’s his turn to paint first. Liv picks the dark blue and lets him do his thing.

He seems ultra concentrated, eyes slightly narrowed, mouth slightly ajar. Every time she attempts any sort of small talk, he quietly shushes her. He’s definitely taking this way too serious; it was as if he was restoring one of his adored Monet paintings instead of just painting her nails.

Noah stops for a second and tilts his head, his dark hair flopping down. He peers at her nails and then his gaze shifts to the other bottle he brought along,

“Hold on, can you hand me that bottle of white?”

Liv becomes suspicious, but still reaches for it. “Why?” She waits for an answer before handing it to him.

“Just trust me.” He opens his palm, waiting to receive the requested bottle.

And because it’s him. Because it’s them, she gives it to him. Because she does.

Funny how she’s also taking this thing way too seriously.

He ends up turning the tiny canvas that are her nails into a piece of abstract art, that most likely has some kind of meaning she’s not getting, but she’s also kind of in love with how they look.

And while it isn’t what she normally goes for, it doesn’t seem wrong; it belongs, there on her nails painted by him.

She smiles while she admires them. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he replies, sealing the nail polish again.

“Your turn,” Liv announces. “Which color do you want?” She motions to her desk that has all of her colors on display.

He considers her collection for a moment, his fingers tapping against each other, but eventually his eyes fall on to the bottle standing on the ground “Let’s go with the pink.”

“Pink it is.”

Liv paints his nails slightly less carefully than he painted hers, but knows he doesn’t mind. It’s pretty on brand for him.

“How does it look even better on you than on me,” she wonders out loud as all of his nails share the pink color.

Noah wiggles his fingers in response and chuckles. He’s about to remove his hands from her reach but Liv stops him.

“Hold on.”

She takes his bottle of white and decides to give his nails her own signature as an artist. Noah curiously eyes her movements. She wipes the brush on the edge of the bottle and approaches his hand again. On the nail of his middle finger, Liv draws a white heart. And on his left hand, another one.

You know, a finishing touch.

“There. Now you look like a badass.” She attempts to remain serious but she can barely contain her laughter as she watches him study the heart.

Noah shakes his head and sighs before flipping her off. With his embellished nail.

“Love you too,” Liv replies.

And she giggles.

Loudly.

It is hilarious.

Before Noah can reply or react, her bedroom door swings open and Ralph stands in the door opening.

“Hey Liv, do you know—Oh my god. Guys!” Ralph’s eyes go wide in shock. “You painted your nails without me?!”


End file.
